


Break The Rules

by lulldemoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel Moon Taeil, Light Angst, M/M, Vampire Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulldemoon/pseuds/lulldemoon
Summary: "Of course, a beautiful and divine creature like you has no business with a dark and cruel creature like me." Donghyuck flashed a mocking smile which Taeil was so uncomfortable with. It felt hurt.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Break The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this one is submitted for the 2nd day of 23 Days of Wonder (Theme: Angel). I honestly have a plan to write more of this but yeah, we'll see! Hope you'll enjoy this Hyuckil <3

His actual day began with the scent of the woods covered in white thick snow and the sky that was filled with its own tiny crystals. Nighttime, yet it wasn't even in his timetable. He landed safely on the thick snow footpath after he made sure that no creature was around. A pair of wings on his back was on its fullest opening when he sat down on a stone. He did not flinch even a bit when the snow brushed his skin. The creature did not have to wait long before the fireflies were coming at him, as if they were happy he had come to visit them. Such a beautiful scene to watch.

"Impressive how you could attract innocent animals and got them following you around." A husky voice came from the trees did not budge him. Instead, he focused himself on playing with the little luminous creatures who were dancing happily in front of him.

"Angel, I know you don't have it against the rules to have a talk with a vampire."

The angel smiled heavenly. It was almost looked like he was blessed with the presence of the vampire. What they had said about the angel's innocence might be right.

"Do I need to help you with something, immortal?"

"Not really. I'm here just for a good talk with an angel." The same voice, but different distance away from the last one.

The angel did not reply. He kept on entertaining himself with the fireflies, letting the moment passed by with silence, and when he thought it was enough of playing, he commanded the fireflies to guide his way into the woods, into the sound of the vampire. The _young_ vampire.

"An angel wants to meet me that bad, eh?" Another voice, this time it wasn't so respectful the angel had to remind himself that he was an angel and he needed to behave like one. He indeed needed to.

"How's your wound?" So, he, the angel, thought altering the conversation to something else would help him a little bit, at least he did not have to show how irritating it was for him to have another creature such vampire flirting with him like it was not against nature and of course, rules.

"What a lucky wound to get a lot of attention from you." The vampire snickered and even between the dim light in the woods, the angel still tried to hold back his smile. There was no way he would let the vampire knew that he was, slightly, enjoying this.

"Donghyuck." The name tasted odd when he mentioned it. "I just want to know if I can help you with something."

The angel intention was clear or that was what he liked to believe. He had nothing to do in the woods, they got him no work to finish in here. The only reason was he wanted to know about Donghyuck, the new and young vampire. Last night, they had to send him below to look after a young man who unfortunately got killed by a vampire. The wound was still fresh in his mind, so did how it felt when he saw the young vampire. He felt... angry. A feeling he should never felt as an angel. That was written on the book.

The luminous creatures who had been guiding him suddenly made their way more farther into the woods. He took it as a stop sign and let himself standing on the footpath covered in snow with no lights except from the things far away above. 

"You said you wanted a good talk." He tried again. Anything that could make him gather more information about the said vampire would be done by him. He sometimes terrified of what he could and would do.

"I want a name. Don't get me wrong, an angel already suits you to the point I'd still call you an angel regardless of what creature you are." 

"It is against the rules." He did not lie. Sharing an information about his past was prohibited. Whatever past they had before, should always had stayed as a past. 

His heart skipped when he could feel another presence stood so close to him. "No one is around," the voice from his back said. 

He turned around to face Donghyuck and immediately gasped at their distance from each other. Donghyuck unexpectedly took a step away from him, a thing that wasn't so Donghyuck, although he just met him. 

"What? I do not want to scare you. I think I've made it obvious that I like you."

The angel was so sure the young vampire before him just turned 21 in human age, but his voice, his gestures, and how he stared at the angel had made the angel felt something extremely forbidden. The light from the sky wasn't enough to decipher his whole look, but his face features were as clear as crystals. This young vampire should be the one of popular human back then, the angel guessed. 

"Taeil." 

"Beautiful, just like you."

"Donghyuck." Taeil warned him which he knew by heart was useless. Donghyuck would never listen to him, not when the young vampire was so confident about everything. He feared nothing and Taeil found it interesting. Another thing that he did wrong, he was aware.

"You are no fun, Taeil." Donghyuck sighed and Taeil was taken aback by how adorable Donghyuck was. He looked like he was sulking and if Taeil did not know any better, he would run his fingers on Donghyuck's hair. Angel's instinct, he assumed.

"Donghyuck. Your wound." Right. His only intention was to make sure the young vampire was fine. He'd like to call this as a side quest. A secret side quest.

"It's getting better, I'm doing a self-healing. I'm surprised at how much I can do as a vampire." 

Good, Taeil thought. Honestly, he already knew that Donghyuck was capable enough to take care of himself given the fact that he was a vampire. But yeah, Taeil liked a secret side quest, he might.

"That was good to hear, Donghyuck." 

"I have a question."

Taeil's body stiffened. Donghyuck never let his eyes wandered but on Taeil's and now he sounded serious Taeil thought he might broke another rule just so soon. "Go on."

"Are all the angels like you? Looking beautiful, if I'm not specific enough. I thought I was dreaming when I woke up last night and you were the first thing that I saw. Good thing that you are real or I might do anything to have me fall asleep forever just to see you all over again."

The weird feeling was there again. It was present at the moment and Taeil, as much as it was terrified for him to had the forbidden thing grew inside of him, cracked a smile. He was still an angel, after all, it was his natural instinct to smile.

"Thank you, Donghyuck, but I believe there are more of beautiful things and creatures you haven't met here. Just you wait."

"What can I do to make you feel as beautiful as you look to me, Taeil?"

A tight-lipped smile appeared on Taeil's face. He was flattered, but at the same time he knew it was wrong, it was forbidden, and Taeil had broken the rules. 

"Donghyuck, I have to go." 

Taeil thought he finally did the right thing, but when he saw Donghyuck's face was unreadable, even for an angel like him, he regretted it. Donghyuck smirked, but it didn't felt true, like he was hiding something behind the smirk. 

"Of course, a beautiful and divine creature like you has no business with a dark and cruel creature like me." Donghyuck flashed a mocking smile which Taeil was so uncomfortable with. It felt hurt. 

"You are just the same as me, Donghyuck. Trust me." 

Taeil did not lie, not at all. He broke a lot of rules just to be where he was with Donghyuck. He came down to Donghyuck's world without a single command, he had felt the most dangerous feeling of human—anger—, he told Donghyuck his name which no creature knew except The Highness, and the most unforgivable one, Taeil thought he falls in love with this young annoying vampire.

"Just make sure to be careful, Taeil."

Donghyuck was a smart one when he was a human, so Taeil assumed he was still one as a vampire. 

"I will, Donghyuck."

"Good night, angel." 


End file.
